narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emi Mizuki
Emi Mizuki is a jonin level kunoichi originating from the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Kirigakure. Emi is owned by by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. She was the second Original Character I ever made, and the first one I really tried to develop. I've been working on developing her as a character for almost two years now, and her story is still under constuction. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions. Appearance Emi has the common choclate brown hair of the Mizuki clan, pale silvery-blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, a medium sized bust, and is of an average height for her age. She has straight, dark brown hair that falls down past her shoulders is parted off to the left side of her face, which she usually keeps loose during her free time and while shes on lower ranked missions. When she's in the village, not doing anything in particular, Emi usually wears a sleeveless dark-blue top that cinches around her neck and waist, loose fitting white pants that fall to about mid-calf length. She has bandages wrapped around both of her arms from her wrist to the base of her shoulder, with a small break at the back of her elbow for optimum movement. Emi also wraps her legs with bandages from just above her knee to slightly below her ankle, and wraps them around the bottom of her foot as well so that they stay on. To finish of the outfit, Emi also dones a pair of the standard shinobi sandals in the same shade of blue as her shirt. Abilities Emi has virutally no talent in genjutsu whatsoever. Every time she tried to preform one, even the most basic type, it wouldn't work properly and was easily dispelled by her opponent. It's quite unusual for a jōnin to not be able to cast a genjutsu, but Emi's talents in ninjutsu and kenjutsu make up for her lack of genjutsu skill. Another weakness on Emi's is 'Earth Release Jutsus'. When an earth release technique is used against one of her water release techniques, it will decrease the amount of damage it could have caused. Emi currently has two chakra affinities, water and wind. Water is the most common nature release in the village of Kirigakure, especially in the Mizuki Clan which is known for its talented water release users, so it was no surprise when Emi discovered her main chakra affinity was water. Later on, shortly after she was promoted to a chunin. Emi learned that she also possessed a stong wind affinity as well. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *"Emi" is Japaneses for "Beautiful Picture" and "Mizuki" means "Beautiful Moon" or "Water Key", so her name roughly translates to "Picture the Beautiful Moon". *When the Fourth Shinobi World War rolled around, Emi was placed on the Third Division. *During her battle with the reincarnated Kushimaru, Emi suffered a deep cut to her stomach from the Nuibari. After he and the other swordsmen were defeated and sealed, she along with the other wouned shinobi were rushed to a nearby medical tent. Emi made a full recovery over night, though she still has a light scar in the center of her abdomen. *According to some of Emi's closest friends, she seems to blush quite frequently when she's around Hitoshi. *Emi's hobbies included sword play, training, going to the hotspings, and spending time with her teammates. *Emi has a great respect for Mei Terumī, both as a Kage and a person. If given the chance, she would love to spar with her one day. *Emi's favorite food is grilled samon, while her least favorite food is anything too sweet, such as dango. *Emi's favorite word is Remember, Oboete iru. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT